Heart Never Lies Fr
by Hinatasara
Summary: "Tout le monde peut mentir. Mais le coeur dit toujours la vérité." Juste une petite histoire d'amour sur le Sterek. Venez essayer :
1. Chapter 1

**HEART NEVER LIES **

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est ma première fic sur l'univers de Teen Wolf. L'histoire se situe après la saison 2 donc attention aux spoilers ! Slash, OOC (pas trop j'espère), un peu de Angst et surtout Romance. Parce que j'adore les romance Slash ! Et bien sûr, c'est du Sterek. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que le Sterek! Je suis complètement folle de ce couple ! Oh, et il y aura une partir rated M vers la fin. C'est juste une petite histoire, pas de grand scénario, de suspens, ou d'aventures. Juste une histoire d'amour pour pouvoir mettre Derek et Stiles ensemble. C'était supposé être un One SHot à la base, mais finalement j'ai écris plus que prévu et donc j'ai partagé le tout en plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez !

PS : N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Stiles avala une dernière gorgée de whisky et posa la bouteille vide au milieu des canettes de bière qui jonchait le sol de sa chambre. Le décor autour de lui vacillait dangereusement et les muscles de sa nuque semblaient anesthésiés si bien que sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde et difficile à maintenir en place. Il était complètement soûl. Il tenta de se lever mais sans succès, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula par terre. Allongé sur le côté, il fixa un point droit devant lui, absent. La sonnerie de son portable troubla le silence. Il attrapa son portable comme il put et regarda le numéro d'appel. Scott. Il hésita à décrocher. Il valait mieux pour lui que son meilleur ami ne découvre pas dans quel état d'ébriété il se trouvait sous peine de recevoir un sermon et pire que tout, subir un interrogatoire sur la raison d'un tel comportement. Il était loin d'être un amateur de boissons alcoolisées et ne comprenait pas que des gens puisse autant apprécier de boire jusqu'à en oublier ce qu'ils font. Son ami le connaissait par cœur et sans aucun doute serait choqué de le voir ainsi. Il tenta de l'appeler encore deux fois puis abandonna. Stiles posa son téléphone à côté de lui et reprit sa contemplation lointaine, tentant de vider son esprit, essayant désespérément d'oublier tout ce pourquoi il avait bu. Mais les images étaient encore bien ancrées dans sa tête. Il se trouvait stupide. Et pathétique. Et immature. Comment lui, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, avait pu tomber aussi bas ? Et tout ça à cause de… - La sonnerie de son portable retentit de nouveau, mais le numéro avait changé. - … lui ! Il regarda avec amertume le nom inscrit à l'écran et donna un coup dans l'appareil l'envoyant glisser loin de lui.

- Va te faire foutre Derek ! – baragouina-t-il à l'attention de son téléphone.

Puis il roula sur le dos et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Il aurait voulu être capable de faire le vide dans son esprit aussi facilement qu'il pouvait plonger ses yeux dans le noir. En cet instant, la tristesse et la honte qu'il ressentait ne lui laissait que l'envie de disparaître dans les ténèbres et d'effacer tous les sentiments qui l'avaient mené à une telle situation lamentablement humiliante. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek, du jour où il l'avait rencontré dans les bois jusqu'à l'incident de la veille qu'il l'avait conduit à se retrouver allongé par terre complètement saoul. Dès l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur cet homme, il avait senti quelque chose apparaître en lui. Une sorte d'attirance qu'il n'avait en premier lieu pas identifiée, puis qu'il avait mise sur le compte du mystère qui entourait le brun et de sa curiosité pour ce nouveau monde que lui offrait la découverte de l'existence des Lycaons. Mais il se rendit très vite compte que cette attirance allait bien au-delà de tout ça. Ses pulsations cardiaques ne s'emballaient pas seulement à cause de la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Après que Derek se soit pris la balle d'aconit tirée par la tante d'Allison, Stiles avait ressenti la crainte de le voir mourir. Puis la proximité de cet homme si charismatique et imposant avait commencé à l'intimider et le regard perçant du lycaon l'avait troublé plus que de raison. Il n'avait malheureusement pas été difficile d'analyser l'origine de cet émoi et par conséquent, il n'avait pas été le seul à le découvrir. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, Derek ne pouvait passer à côté du bouleversement émotionnel qu'il produisait sur le lycéen. Et il ne s'était pas privé de lui faire savoir. Stiles se souvenait encore parfaitement de la gêne qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là comme si c'était hier. Derek avait passé quelques jours chez lui pour se cacher des forces de l'ordre. Après le passage de Danny, Derek lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être utilisé de cette façon.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? La prochaine fois, je te tue. Tu as compris ? – l'avait-il menacé en s'approchant de lui.

Stiles était assis à son bureau, jubilant intérieurement d'avoir pu assister à un tel spectacle et surtout d'avoir réussi à se jouer un peu du grand ténébreux.

- Des menaces, toujours des menaces, tu sais faire autre chose ? N'empêche que grâce à moi, on a eu l'information que l'on voulait. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais prostitué. – se moqua-t-il ouvertement. – Et puis quoi de mieux pour faire parler un gay que la vue d'un homme grand…, torse-nu… et… musclé… Enfin, tu vois le tableau quoi. – déclara-t-il aussi légèrement qu'il put en relevant son regard vers le brun après que celui-ci ait vagabondé sur le torse maintenant couvert, conscient des rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues.

Derek le fixa un instant et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas été le seul à apprécier.

Stiles resta un instant muet, pris de cours. Puis il reprit un peu de contenance et fit son possible pour paraître neutre, en vain.

- Quoi, moi ? Pfff, tu plaisantes ?! Je ne suis pas gay. Et puis j'ai l'habitude. Je prends une douche avec des mecs tous les jours après l'entrainement de Lacrosse et pourtant je n'ai jamais été tenté de lorgner sur mes co-équipiers.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais. – déclara-t-il d'un ton posé, appuyé par un regard narquois.

- Je sais. Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu te trompes. – répondit-il d'un sourire crispé en détournant le regard.

Stiles entreprit de pivoter sa chaise pour ne plus faire face au regard inquisiteur du brun et se concentrer sur les recherches qui parsemait son bureau mais il fut stoppé par le loup-garou qui se pencha soudainement vers lui, ses mains agrippant les rebords du fauteuil empêchant tout mouvement. Stiles sentit son cœur s'affoler, le visage du brun se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien et ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens, l'hypnotisant. Il déglutit avec difficulté, sa respiration s'était accélérée et il fut pris de bouffée de chaleur. Il baissa son regard en apercevant le sourire moqueur étirer un peu plus les lèvres tentantes du bêta.

- Ton rythme cardiaque est impressionnant ! Je ressens la chaleur de ta peau sans même la toucher et les hormones que tu diffuses trahissent à elles seules que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler, son regard était toujours fixé au sol et ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans le coussin du siège. Il aurait voulu lui dire avec assurance qu'il se trompait mais il était complètement paralysé, et franchement, vu son état de choc il ne servait à rien de nier. Le lourd silence qui s'installa était intenable pour Stiles qui commençait à suffoquer sous la tension du regard sardonique braqué sur lui. La voix de son père s'éleva de l'étage inférieur, le libérant avec un soulagement que le lycéen ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver un jour. Il ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, Derek était retourné s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée quand Danny était là. Stiles se leva avec précaution, sentant ses jambes faibles et tremblantes, puis il sorti de sa chambre en tentant d'ignorer le petit clin d'œil que lui adressa Derek lorsque son regard dériva vers lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Va te faire voir, Derek. – lança-t-il au brun hilare avant de refermer la porte.

Stiles sentit son ventre se tordre à ce souvenir désagréable. Il avait été pas mal anxieux du comportement qu'allait adopter le brun avec lui suite à cette découverte, mais Derek n'avait fait que l'ignorer la plupart du temps, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Jusqu'au jour où il tua son oncle et devint le nouvel alpha. A partir de ce moment, son caractère et son comportement avaient totalement changé. Alors qu'avant il n'était qu'un con renfermé sur lui-même, il était désormais un chef de meute puissant et sûr de lui. Il s'était mis à le narguer, en lui lançant des sourires séducteurs et des regards intenses, ajoutant de nouveaux membres à sa meute. Il se souvint du jour où Erica avait été transformée. Ce qu'elle était sexy ! Mais la jalousie qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il l'avait vu monter dans la Camaro noire n'était pas envers elle. Il l'avait enviée de pouvoir être si proche de LUI. Et d'après le grand sourire satisfait que Derek lui lança, Stiles aurait parié qu'il l'avait bien comprit. Il tenta de se faire une raison, d'oublier ces sentiments indésirables qu'il ressentait pour le loup-garou, courant un peu plus après Lydia mais il échoua lamentablement. Son cœur s'affolait dès qu'il était proche de lui, sa gorge se desséchait dès qu'il croisait son regard et sa poitrine le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il l'ignorait. Il le détestait tellement pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir ! Il était même devenu jaloux de Scott car le brun le voulait absolument dans sa meute alors que lui il n'était rien, rien à ses yeux, juste un humain inutile. Oh, il le détestait tellement ! And pourtant, il était toujours là pour lui. Il venait quand il l'appelait, l'aidait quand il lui ordonnait, et pire que tout, il l'aidait même sans qu'il lui demande, juste parce qu'il le voulait. Et bientôt, il ne put plus le nier. Lors de l'incident dans la piscine pendant lequel il avait tenu Derek hors de l'eau pendant des heures, le sauvant de la noyade, il avait eu peur pour lui, il n'avait pu le lâcher, trop effrayé par l'idée de le perdre. C'est pourquoi il avait tenu bon. Il s'en fichait de couler avec lui. Il n'avait simplement pas pu le laisser tomber, il s'était répété en boucle le soir-même dans son lit en réalisant que ses sentiments pour l'alpha étaient devenus bien plus qu'une banale attirance physique.

Scott frappa à la porte de la maison des Stilinski. Il frappa de nouveau mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et s'annonça. Ne détectant toujours aucun signe d'une quelconque présence, il entra en silence et se dirigea au premier étage où se trouvait la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'il aperçut Stiles au sol, il se jeta à ses côtés et vérifia son pouls.

- Stiles ! Ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? – il cria, enlevant le bras qui barrait le visage du blond.

Il se concentra sur son ami et entendit les battements de son cœur et sa respiration. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'une voix endormie lui répondit.

- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. Je me suis inquiété et je suis venu vérifier que tu allais bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien. Je… J'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose… tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. Merci d'être venu mais je vais bien. Je vais très bien, mec.

Scott le porta et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il balaya la chambre du regard et soupira en voyant les canettes de bière et la bouteille de whisky.

- P'tain, mec. T'es sérieux, là ? Et si ton père voyait ça ?

- Il a beaucoup de boulot ce soir.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans un état pareil. Tu viens avec moi.

- Je vais bien, Scott. Rentres chez toi. Je vais me coucher de toute façon.

- Pas question. Debout. – lui dit-il en le saisissant fermement pour l'aider à se lever.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrive. – grogna-t-il, sentant ses jambes trembler sous le poids de son corps.

- Regardes, tu ne peux même pas te tenir debout tout seul. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, mon pote ? Je ne te reconnais pas.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Scott le conduisit à la voiture de sa mère. Stiles s'assit sur le siège passager et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Je vais jeter les canettes et la bouteille au cas où ton père rentrerait avant toi et voit tout ça. Je ne serai pas long. – dit-il avant de fermer la portière.

Stiles acquiesça et posa son front sur la vitre, ferma ses yeux et s'endormit. Après avoir jeté les déchets, Scott prit son portable et entra un numéro.

- C'est moi. Je suis chez lui. Il est soûl. Je l'amène chez toi.

Puis il raccrocha, sorti de la maison, ferma la porte avec son jeu de clef et rejoignit la voiture de sa mère. Il posa un regard affectueux et triste sur son ami assoupit.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, mec. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé ? Tu me racontais pourtant tout avant.

Puis il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna de la maison des Stilinski.

A Suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez la suite ? Un p'tit commentaire ? J


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART NEVER LIES **

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre qui est un peu plus long que le premier. Je tiens à préciser que j'écris cette histoire en anglais à la base, pour la traduire en français ensuite (c'est bien plus facile de cette façon) donc si la version française est pas très bien écrite, merci de me le faire savoir. Surtout que je regarde la série en VO et que ma version anglaise je l'adore alors que la version française je la trouve… bizarre. Je suis tellement habituée aux voix et expressions originales que je ne sais pas si la traduction en français donne quelque chose d'agréable à lire. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez. )

PS: Je prends toujours soin de répondre à chacun des commentaires que je reçois. Donc pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte , je voudrais vous dire à quel point vos messages m'ont fait plaisir. Donc voici mes grands remerciements à: **claiire**; **kat** **; olympe** **et aux 4 lecteurs anonymes.**C'est assez frustrant de ne pouvoir vous répondre directement. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne restez pas anonyme, un p'tit Pseudo serait le bienvenu pour pouvoir vous adresser des remerciements corrects;) Merci à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Derek sortit sur le porche de sa maison dès qu'il entendit une voiture s'approcher. Il regarda Scott se garer et le rejoignit lorsque le jeune ouvrit la portière.

- Il a beaucoup bu ? – demanda le loup-garou.

- Eh bien, il y avait environ une dizaine de canettes de bière par terre et une bouteille de whisky vide. Je ne sais pas s'il en restait beaucoup dedans. Mais il est bien bourré. Je veux que vous régliez votre problème tous les deux. Quand il se réveillera, vous avez intérêt à parler. CECI n'est pas mon meilleur ami. – dit-il en pointant Stiles du doigt. – Même après s'être fait rejeté par Lydia à plusieurs reprises il n'a jamais été aussi déprimé pour se soûler comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui as fait ça, mais tu as intérêt à te rattraper. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-lui, tout simplement. Il tournera la page.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?!

Les deux loups-garous se tournèrent vers la voix colérique. Stiles était réveillé et semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança comme il put de son soi-disant meilleur ami, prenant appui sur la carrosserie pour ne pas tomber. Il jurerait que le sol était en mouvement. Il fixa Scott dans les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de regarder l'autre homme.

- Scott ! Pourquoi tu m'as conduit ici ? Espèce de sale traitre!

- Je ne suis pas un traitre. Je fais ça pour toi. Vous devez parler…

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Ramènes-moi chez moi. Maintenant!

- Stiles, calmes-toi. – tenta Derek en posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

Mais le jeune garçon la repoussa avec colère et tourna son regard vers lui.

- Ne me touche pas et ne me parle pas !

Il tremblait de plus en plus, ses yeux étaient humides et sa respiration devenait difficile. Il s'agrippa au bras de son ami, essayant de se calmer comme il pouvait mais la vue de l'Alpha ne faisait que lui rappeler la cause de son angoisse suite à l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Scott passa un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir au cas où ses jambes le lâcheraient.

- Il fait une crise de panique. – informa-t-il le brun avant de s'adresser à son ami. – Stiles, respire. Calmes-toi. Tu perds le contrôle. Regardes-moi. Allez mon pote, respires.

Derek assistait à la scène, se sentant si inutile que son sang commençait à bouillonner. Il serra les poings. Stiles était agrippé au t-shirt de Scott et ce dernier avait pris le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses mains, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces, lui parlant avec une voix des plus douces. Après quelques minutes, il se calma enfin, reprenant son souffle dans les bras du Beta, son front posé sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration redevenait normale mais Derek pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

- Scott, ramènes-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas ici. Promis, je ne boirais plus autant. – le supplia Stiles, provoquant des douleurs dans la poitrine de l'Alpha.

Scott sentit le corps de son ami se détendre et comprit qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras, succombant à toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient assaillit en l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Désolé, mais il faut que tu surmontes tout ça. – lui murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers le grand brun. – Il dort. Tu devrais l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Derek s'approcha d'eux et ne put contenir plus longtemps la colère qui l'avait submergé pendant les dernières minutes passées.

- Pour ça faudrait d'abord que tu arrêtes de l'enlacer comme ça. – déclara-t-il avec amertume, maudissant ses paroles au moment-même où elles avaient franchies ses lèvres, dévoilant que trop bien la jalousie qu'il ressentait en les voyant dans une telle position.

- C'est pas vrai, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? – s'exclama le jeune loup sans cacher sa surprise.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Mon cul! Tu es carrément jaloux!

- La ferme, Scott.

- Tiens, prends-le. Ne soit pas grognon, il est tout à toi. – se moqua-t-il, héritant d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Derek porta le lycéen dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa maison. Scott s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture mais il se tourna de nouveau vers l'Alpha et l'interpela.

- Derek ! Je sais que je vais tomber dans le cliché du grand frère, mais si tu lui refais du mal, je te tue.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, je paierai cher pour voir ça. – répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Puis son visage s'adoucit et il le regarda avec sincérité. – Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il veut.

Sur ce, Derek tourna les talons et entra dans la bâtisse. Scott s'assit au volant sans retenir le large sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

- Sérieux mec, tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire que tu l'aimes aussi ? – dit-il, persuadé que le loup-garou l'entendait de là où il était. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un grognement en guise de réponse avant de démarrer son véhicule et de s'éloigner.

Derek allongea le jeune sur le lit, le seul vrai meuble qu'il avait dans cette veille maison délabrée. Il le regarda, détaillant son visage maintenant détendu, sentant son cœur se serrer. Après être resté un long moment debout près du lit, il décida de s'asseoir à côté du corps endormi de Stiles. Il ferma ses yeux et écouta sa respiration, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Il trouvait ce son relaxant quand il était calme. Le gamin était si agité et parlait tellement que passer quelques minutes avec lui le fatiguait et l'énervait. Mais malgré ça, son enthousiasme était rafraichissant et il pouvait être très drôle. Il était maladroit mais intelligent, simple et compliqué à la fois et tout ça l'avait séduit.

Il leva sa main vers son visage et effleura la peau douce de ses joues du bout des doigts. Puis il se pencha sur lui, plaça son visage à quelques millimètres de la délicieuse peau de son cou et respira son odeur, lui provoquant de multiples frissons de plaisir. Il sentit son propre corps réagir, ses yeux devinrent rouges et son pouls s'affola. Il se rassit rapidement puis se leva et sortit de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au lycéen qui, pour une raison inconnue, le rendait fou.

Il sortit prendre l'air, ressentant le besoin de s'enivrer de l'odeur de la forêt pour chasser celle du corps chaud étendu à l'étage et auquel il n'arrêtait pas de penser. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il éprouvait des sentiments fort pour le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas décent. Il avait seulement seize ans et lui il en avait vingt-trois. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'influence sur lui ?! Il se rappela l'impression qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur première rencontre. Il était avec Scott dans les bois sur sa propriété. Il avait semblé simplet mais il avait été attiré par ses yeux dorés et lumineux, son visage d'ange et plus que tout, l'incroyable et délicieuse odeur qu'il dégageait. Puis il découvrit son TDA (Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention) qui le rendait si énervant. Il devenait bien plus colérique quand il était en sa présence, partagé entre le plaisir que son odeur lui procurait et l'envie de tuer qu'il lui inspirait. Ses tourments devinrent plus importants quand il fut touché par la balle empoisonnée au tue-loup. En premier lieu, Stiles était resté distant, se fichant royalement de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Mais ensuite, lorsque son état s'était empiré et qu'il s'était résigné à lui demander de l'aide, il avait changé et était devenu concerné. Quand il s'était évanoui, il l'avait entendu l'appeler, lui parler, sa voix était inquiète et son cœur battait fort, provoquant chez Derek un soupçon de joie. C'était si perturbant qu'il finit par être effrayé des sentiments que le garçon lui faisait ressentir. Alors il décida de l'ignorer, tout simplement, tentant de repousser toutes ces émotions. En vain. Comme il était constamment collé à son meilleur ami il se retrouvait très souvent en danger et le loup-garou ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Puis il devint l'Alpha et tout changea. L'attraction qu'il avait pour le garçon avait commencé à influencer un peu plus son comportement. Quand il était là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frimer. Il se sentait puissant. Et il s'était sentit encore plus fort lorsqu'il avait réalisé l'effet qu'il produisait chez le jeune. Il adorait tellement l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui qu'il en profitait et jouait inlassablement avec ses sentiments. Jusqu'au jour où il lui sauva la vie lors de l'incident de la piscine. Stiles l'avait maintenu hors de l'eau pendant des heures, l'empêchant de se noyer, malgré la fatigue, malgré le fait qu'il était de nouveau en train de lui crier dessus et de le menacer, il ne l'avait pas abandonné et était resté à ses côtés face au Kanima. A partir de ce moment, il réalisa qu'il aimait le lycéen plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Et de nouveau, il décida de mettre de la distance entre lui et l'ado. Il pensait toujours à lui mais au moins il ne tentait plus de le séduire, ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à cet incident un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il y avait Derek, sa meute et son oncle, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia et bien sûr Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient tous depuis la bataille finale, dans le but d'étudier les informations récoltées sur internet à propos de la Morsure, des Loups Garous et du Kanima. Ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Jackson pour trouver un moyen de tuer la nouvelle créature qu'était devenu le grand-père d'Allison. Quand ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour la journée, la meute partit courir dans les bois tandis que le reste du groupe se mit à parler de tout et de rien, comme faire une sortie cinéma. Scott proposa même à Derek de se joindre à eux, provoquant une petite crise cardiaque à Stiles. Derek sourit légèrement en entendant les battements affolés du cœur du lycéen.

- Non mais t'as perdu la tête, Scott? – lui dit-il, choqué.

- Quoi? On va devoir passer du temps ensemble puisqu'on s'unie pour combattre le Kanima, donc quoi de mieux que de sortir un peu ?

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. – intervint Allison.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Et puis vous pensez vraiment qu'il est du genre à faire des sorties entre potes ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'Alpha qui regardait le lycéen avec un sourire sadique. Derek tentait de se contrôler avec difficulté. Il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs, le pousser au-delà de ses limites. Il voulait le dominer de nouveau. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas.

- Regarder des films de temps en temps ne me déplait pas. – répondit-il simplement.

Stiles plissa les yeux, fixant l'homme méchamment. Il appréciait les passe-temps des humains ? Mon cul! Il savait qu'il avait dit ça exprès.

- Mais bien sûr. – répondit-il avec sarcasme. – Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Des trucs de loup-garou? Comme… chasser d'innocents animaux ? Ou alors… je ne sais pas… marquer ton territoire en pissant sur les arbres?

Derek le regarda avec intensité, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres quand il sentit Stiles s'agiter. Il devait arrêter. Il ne devait pas entrer dans ce jeu. Mais l'envie était trop forte et il ne pouvait plus résister.

- Sérieux, Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mon pote ? Ce n'est que Derek! – déclara Scott surprit par la réaction de son meilleur ami.

- Justement ! Je préfèrerai passer du temps avec un véritable représentant de race canine. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour tenir la chandelle.

- Ne sois pas aussi coincé ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez un rencard. – se mêla Lydia.

Derek jubilait intérieurement. Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade et il pouvait l'entendre déglutir avec difficultés. C'était si jouissif qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester tranquille. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il aimait tellement voir le jeune être embarrassé. Il laissa apparaître un sourire carnassier.

- Tout à fait Stiles, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais attir… - s'apprêtait-il à dire avant de se faire couper la parole par le lycéen.

- Bien sûr que non !

Il n'oserait quand même pas déclarer qu'il était attiré par lui devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?! Stiles et Derek se défièrent du regard. Toute l'assemblée les scrutait avec incompréhension et suspicion. Le silence se fit un moment avant que Peter ne brise l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.

- Eh bien c'était une après-midi des plus agréables. Nous avons clairement besoin de travailler certaines de nos relations sociales mais je suis sûre que nous serons de fantastiques partenaires de combat.

Tout le monde sembla comprendre l'intervention de l'oncle Hale et tous se levèrent. Derek adressa un dernier coup d'œil perçant à Stiles accompagné d'un sourire moqueur avant de monter à l'étage.

- Oui, je pense qu'on peut y arriver. Mais pour le moment, on doit y aller. Tenez-nous au courant si vous avez du nouveau sur le Kanima. – acquiesça Scott.

- Bien sûr, nous n'y manquerons pas. Soyez prudent en rentrant.

Ils saluèrent tous Peter et sortirent de la maison. Stiles s'arrêta sur le perron.

- Scott, je ne vais pas rentrer maintenant. J'ai… un truc à régler. Tu peux y aller avec Jackson et les filles ?

- Euh, pas de problème mais, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

- Non, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

- D'accords. – répondit-il, se dirigeant vers la Porsche. Mais il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers son ami. – Tu me le dirais si c'était important, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est rien du tout, je le jure. J'ai juste besoin de clarifier certaines choses. Je t'appelle plus tard.

- Bien. A plus, mec.

Stiles regarda ses amis partir puis il retourna dans la bâtisse et monta à l'étage. Lorsqu'il trouva Derek, il le vit debout près d'une fenêtre, un bras accoudé au mur. Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, essayant de retrouver un peu de la détermination qui l'avait poussé, il y a quelques minutes, à prendre la décision d'affronter le loup acerbe.

- Ne me dis pas que tu hésites après avoir lâché à Scott un "C'est rien du tout mon pote" si convainquant ? – s'éleva la voix de l'Alpha.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce, marchant lentement vers l'homme. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, attendant qu'il se retourne.

- Alors ? – demanda-t-il en lui faisant face. – De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Stiles baissa le regard puis il releva les yeux vers lui avec hésitation.

- Qu'essais-tu de faire ? Tu as pratiquement dis devant tout le monde que j'étais attiré par toi.

- Et alors ? Ce sont tes amis, non ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de leur dire.

- Oh mais je n'aurai pas honte de leur avouer que je puisse être gay, ou bi, mais il est hors de question qu'ils soient au courant que j'ai eu un faible pour TOI !

- Que tu as eu ? Je ne pense pas que le passé soit le temps à utiliser. A vrai dire, je suis persuadé que ton cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite qu'en ce moment-même.

Stiles détourna le regard. Il détestait ça! Il le détestait quand il faisait ça! Cet enfoiré pouvait lire tout ce qu'il voulait en lui en écoutant simplement les battements de son cœur et deviner chacune de ses émotions en ne faisant que sentir sa peau. Il serra ses lèvres. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Derek, fixant ses yeux verts magnifiques avec les siens, dorés, reflétant son désespoir.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne peux pas… simplement me foutre la paix? Comment se fait-il que tu prennes autant de plaisir à me rabaisser ? Je suis juste physiquement attiré par toi, ce n'est qu'une phase, ça ne va pas durer. Je ne t'apprécie même pas! Ça ne veut absolument rien dire donc… ignores-moi comme tu le faisais si bien avant.

Derek lui lança un regard de prédateur et s'avança vers lui lentement, le fixant intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Restes où tu es. – dit-il en paniquant.

- Tu sais que j'arrive à déterminer si tu mens ou pas. Et le truc, c'est que tu essaies constamment de mentir. Et moi, ça me fatigue.

Stiles recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur, ruinant sa dernière possibilité de fuite.

- Je ne mens pas, tu me fais chier, je te déteste et tu n'es qu'un putain de loup-garou super canon qui me fout la trouille.

Son cœur devint comme fou lorsque Derek s'approcha un peu plus près. Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle lui caresser doucement la nuque. Il frissonna, provoquant un sourire chez le brun.

- D'accords, c'est peut-être plus qu'une simple attraction physique. – admit-il difficilement.

Ce ne fut apparemment pas suffisant Derek passa sa main sous le t-shirt du jeune et caressa lentement son flanc.

- Oh mon dieu… - dit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. – D'accords, d'accords, je… je l'avoue, je… t'apprécie… beaucoup. Mais arrêtes de me toucher !

Derek enleva sa main, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Stiles, avant de la lever vers son visage et d'effleurer tendrement sa joue. Le jeune eut la respiration coupée, son attention captivée par le regard brulant du brun. Son cœur le faisait souffrir et il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche tandis que ses yeux devenaient humides. Il supplia désespérément le loup du regard.

- Non… S'il te plaît… Derek, arrêtes.

Derek sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Il recula d'un pas et tourna le dos au gamin, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Stiles respirait de nouveau, lourdement, tentant de se remettre de cette « attaque ».

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Quel genre de satisfaction tu recherches en te moquant de moi comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ? – lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il était concentré sur les nouveaux battements de cœur du jeune. Il ne les avait jamais entendus aussi saccadés. Il s'était adressé à lui avec tant de tristesse, les yeux remplis de larmes et le garçon semblait si profondément blessé et désespéré que le loup aurait juré avoir senti son propre cœur se briser. Il se retourna et posa sur lui des yeux ronds, ne réalisant qu'à l'instant ce que Stiles cachait réellement derrière les soudaines accélérations répétées de sa fréquence cardiaque. Un étrange sentiment afflua en lui, une sorte de bonheur qui, contrairement à d'habitude, ne venait pas de son envie de domination et qui par conséquent provoqua tant de confusion en lui qu'il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir. Il le regarda avec stupeur.

- Quoi ? – demanda Stiles d'une voix angoissée.

- Tu sembles… extrêmement tendu et… blessé. Je savais que tu avais une sorte de… faible pour moi… mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi… important.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais ne put sortir aucun son. Il détourna le regard, ses poings se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Attends, tu… Tu n'es pas genre… amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?! – demanda-t-il, sincèrement ébahit.

Le lycéen le toisa avec crainte, puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte en passant à côté de l'Alpha complètement sonné par la révélation.

- Où vas-tu ? – lui demanda-t-il afin de l'arrêter dans sa fuite.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester bien sagement ici avec toi et te laisser te moquer de ce que je ressens ?! – se plaignit-il avec difficulté, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser ses larmes s'échapper. Il ne pleurerait pas devant lui, hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir.

- Stiles, je ne me moquais pas de toi.

- Mais bien sûr !

Le jeune tourna de nouveau les talons et fit un pas en direction de la porte mais Derek attrapa son bras et le força à lui faire face. Puis il se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser fougueux. Stiles fut tout d'abord pris de court. Lorsqu'il réalisa la situation, il tenta de repousser le loup-garou, certain d'être la proie d'une nouvelle moquerie quelconque. Mais le brun le tenait fermement et refusait de le lâcher. Il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand la langue du plus âgé se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Il sentit son corps se geler de l'intérieur avant de se retrouver brusquement réchauffé par la chaleur des lèvres de Derek qui le dévorait avec une telle passion qu'il finit par s'abandonner à lui. Il s'agrippa à la veste de l'Alpha, le tirant plus à lui, répondant avec désir à l'autre langue. Sentant le jeune devenir fébrile sous ses attentions, Derek passa une main sous son t-shirt et caressa son dos, le collant avec force contre son corps. Il sentit des frissons de plaisir le parcourir. Alors que l'excitation et le désir brûlaient en lui un peu plus à chaque seconde, il commença à paniquer. Son pouls s'accéléra de façon alarmante, son sang bouillonnait, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et sa vision se teinta de rouge. Il retira sa main de sous les vêtements et repoussa fermement le lycéen sans aucune considération. Ce dernier sembla tout d'abord perdu, puis blessé, ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il regarda le loup essoufflé, ses poings étaient serrés, son corps tremblait et ses yeux rouges étaient fixés au sol.

- Derek? Ça va ? – demanda Stiles inquiet.

- Va-t'en. Sors d'ici. Immédiatement. – ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Quoi? Mais, c'est toi qui… - essaya-t-il de se défendre, sentant ses yeux devenir de nouveau humides.

- Stiles ! Putain, fou le camp! – lui cria le brun avec fureur.

Stiles sursauta. Il toisa l'Alpha, ses larmes coulaient le long de son visage, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps.

- Je te hais ! – jeta-t-il au brun.

Sa voix était comme brisée et poignarda le cœur de Derek. Cette fois il semblait sincère et la souffrance qu'il ressentit alors s'ajouta à l'état de rage qu'il tentait déjà de contenir.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ? Je suis désolée pour les fans de Stiles (je suis l'une d'entre vous ^_^) car il n'a pas vraiment un rôle très agréable le pauvre… J'essaierai d'arranger ça dans le prochain chapitre… ou pas ! lol En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez le prochain que je prévois de mettre en ligne très bientôt. Merci encore et n'oubliez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires J A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART NEVER LIES **

**Note de l'auteur:** Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour les alertes d'histoire favorites et suivies ainsi que pour tous vos magnifiques commentaires qui me font tellement plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture!

**PS: **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte , de grands remerciements pour vos commentaires: **Mary, Kat, Pow, Claiire, ****Loki** **Megurine****.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Stiles sortit de la maison en courant et s'assit dans sa voiture qu'il démarra avant de rester immobile, son cerveau rejouant la scène entière dans sa tête sans son consentement. Ses mains se cramponnèrent au volant, il posa son front sur ses avant-bras et laissa couler toute l'eau de son corps à travers ses yeux, pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis longtemps. Après quelques minutes, il essuya ses joues et passa la première. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à débrayer**,** une chaise fut jetée à travers une des fenêtres du premier étage d'où il pouvait entendre des bruits de bagarre. Son cœur battait la chamade et sans plus y réfléchir, il accéléra et s'éloigna de la maison incendiée.

Dès qu'il sentit le garçon hors de la bâtisse, Derek respira profondément et ouvrit ses poings, libérant le sang qui s'échappait de la rangée de trous creusée dans la paume de sa main par ses propres griffes. Les blessures guérirent immédiatement. Il regarda ses mains avec colère. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle comme ça. Il avait refoulé depuis si longtemps son désir pour le lycéen qu'il avait juste finit par exploser sous le plaisir immense de l'avoir enfin à lui, détruisant toutes les barrières sentimentales qu'il s'était construit autour de lui. Il aurait volontiers sourit comme un idiot à la simple pensée qu'il avait enfin embrassé le jeune, et surtout au souvenir de la ferveur avec laquelle il lui avait répondu. Mais son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il se souvint du regard douloureux et baigné de larme que lui avait adressé Stiles avant de s'enfuir. Il l'avait involontairement blessé et se demandait maintenant comment il pourrait se faire pardonner. Ses poings se serrèrent de nouveau quand son attention fut attirée par le son des pleurs provenant de dehors, provenant de la Jeep de Stiles. Il sentit un grognement surgir de ses entrailles qu'il ne put garder en lui. Puis il jeta une chaise à travers la fenêtre, frappa le mur à plusieurs reprises et réduisit en pièces les restes à moitié brûlés des meubles qui étaient dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta, haletant, sentant la rage s'effacer pour laisser place à la tristesse. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et regarda ses mains. Il rétracta ses griffes et soupira. Courir après le jeune tout de suite ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il décida de laisser tomber, se jurant de l'appeler dès le lendemain.

Il resta assit dans la même pièce le reste de la soirée, repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait bien embrassé le garçon. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais cela lui avait semblé si normal ! Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant du souvenir du délicieux goût qu'avait le jeune. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus, un désir grandissant de le voir frissonner de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il voulait plonger son regard brûlant dans les deux iris que seule sa présence remplissait d'émotions intenses comme la détresse, la confusion ou l'excitation. Il voulait découvrir la moindre parcelle de ce corps subtilement musclé qui ne demandait qu'à être sien. Il le voulait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais voulu personne avant. Pas même Kate. Et il venait peut-être de tout ruiner.

Il faisait sombre dehors quand il fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Le nom affiché à l'écran indiquait Scott. Il décrocha.

- Allô?

- Derek, c'est moi, Scott. Est-ce que Stiles est toujours avec toi?

- Non, il est parti depuis un moment. Pourquoi?

- Il devait m'appeler une fois rentré chez lui mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles. Et il ne répond pas à son téléphone.

- Tu es allé voir chez lui ?

- Non, je suis passé au poste de police avant car c'est sur mon chemin quand je rentre de chez Allison. Mais je suis en chemin. C'est vraiment bizarre. Il répond toujours à mes appels. Je suis vraiment inquiet. Il ne semblait pas aller très bien ces derniers temps.

Scott se tut un instant, attendant une quelconque réaction de l'Alpha mais le loup resta silencieux.

- A vrai dire, tu étais un peu bizarre aussi dernièrement. Et il est resté quand on est partit cette après-midi. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'était avec toi qu'il devait régler un truc ?

Derek soupira. Si le gamin avait disparu il se pouvait qu'il y soit pour quelque chose. Il devait dire à Scott ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ouais. Il voulait me parler. Mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De quoi avez-vous discuté tous les deux ?

- Il… Stiles a… une sorte de… faible pour moi. Je me suis un peu moqué de lui pour ça. Il est parti de chez moi en pleurant.

Il entendit un son étranglé à l'autre bout de la ligne puis un rire.

- Tu es sérieux ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de blague.

- Scott… - grogna-t-il, perdant patience.

- D'accord, mais c'est quand même dur à croire. Je sais qu'il est désespéré mais… sérieux ! Il a un faible pour toi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé sous-entendre ? – grogna-t-il encore plus.

- Rien. Ecoute, je ne sais pas. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait refouler par quelqu'un. D'habitude il utilise quelques sarcasmes et passe à autre chose.

Derek ne savait pas comment expliquer. Le silence qui tomba rendit Scott nerveux.

- Derek ! Que s'est-il passé ? – demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

- Il s'est avéré qu'il éprouvait… un peu plus qu'une simple attraction physique. Je… je l'ai embrassé. Et je l'ai repoussé. – soupira-t-il.

- Tu as QUOI?! Tu… Tu l'as embrassé?! Pourquoi?! Non mais à quoi tu pensais bordel? – cria-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Un silence gêné flottait sur la ligne. – Attends… est-ce que tu sous-entends qu'il… t'aime? Impossible! Il me l'aurait dit ! Je suis son meilleur ami!

- On peut se concentrer sur le fait que je l'ai rejeté et qu'il est porté disparu? Parce que je commence un peu à m'inquiéter moi.

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu as dit qu'il était partit de chez toi en pleurant? Ce n'est pas bon signe. Attends… - il marque de nouveau une pause, Derek levant les yeux au ciel, blasé. – Tu l'as rejeté ?! Putain c'est quoi ton problème ?!

- Sérieux, Scott, es-tu aussi stupide ?! Est-ce qu'il existe un cerveau plus lent que le tien ?

- Mais… D'accords, on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit le trouver. Je te rappelle quand je suis chez lui.

- D'accords.

Derek raccrocha. Il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour le lycéen. Où pouvait-il bien être? Il composa le numéro de Stiles et porta de nouveau le téléphone à son oreille. Mais pas de réponse. Il soupira, s'assit sur le perron de sa maison, attendant l'appel de Scott. Il espérait qu'il le trouverait chez lui, si profondément endormi qu'il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie de son portable. Une demi-heure s'était écoulée, semblant être une éternité pour le loup-garou, avant que le Beta ne le recontacte. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que le jeune allait bien. Complètement soûl mais au moins il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Scott allait le ramener ici.

Derek remonta dans la chambre où le garçon était toujours endormit. Il le regarda en silence, son cœur se serrant à la pensée de la discussion qu'ils devront bientôt avoir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, une jambe dans le vide et l'autre reposant sur l'encadrement. Il soupira. Se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé durant ces cinq dernières heures l'agaçait. Il leva son regard au ciel. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître et la lumière de la lune l'enveloppait. Il aurait voulu ne pas éprouver tous ces sentiments compliqués. Ça ne lui avait pas très bien réussi la première fois avec Kate. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon était bien plus fort et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que rien de bon n'allait ressortir de cette situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? A quoi avait-il pensé? Comment pouvait-il autant être attiré par ce gamin? Il devrait juste lui dire que ça n'allait pas marcher entre eux et qu'il devait simplement l'oublier. Ouais, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ils pourraient ne devenir que de simples amis. Leur relation serait un peu tendue au début mais avec le temps, ça pouvait marcher.

Stiles se réveilla lentement, sentant son cerveau se mettre en route et se rappelant tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Il aurait souhaité que tout ai été un cauchemar. Il garda ses yeux fermés, essayant désespérément d'ignorer l'odeur des cendres, le parfum dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le propriétaire et la texture différente de la couverture sur laquelle il était allongé, comme s'il allait se réveiller dans sa chambre s'il le souhaitait très fort. Il se résigna finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit l'Alpha à la fenêtre, sous la lumière lunaire, son regard plongé dans le ciel. Ses yeux verts brillaient, la position dans laquelle il était assis lui donnait une allure de poseur et son visage était légèrement tendu. Il semblait quelque peu triste et fatigué. Stiles fit de son mieux, du moins il tenta, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le penser très fort : cet homme était si beau! Il était trop sexy ! Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, son cœur battant de plus belle dans sa poitrine et déglutit difficilement lorsque le loup-garou tourna son regard vers lui.

Derek fut sorti de ses pensées par un son irrégulier. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à deux yeux dorés brillants d'inquiétude. Le lycéen était assis sur le lit, attendant qu'il bouge ou dise quelque chose. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il se contenta de le fixer avec intensité, essayant de lire ses pensées mais tout ce qu'il put détecter était que tous ses muscles étaient tendus et que sa fréquence cardiaque était très élevée. Rien n'indiquait qu'il était contrarié ou en colère contre lui, mais franchement, bien sûr qu'il devait l'être ! Derek se sentait sombrer dans ces deux magnifiques iris, oubliant où ils étaient, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le jeune passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, clairement mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère gênée qui flottait entre eux et Derek baissa les yeux vers les deux morceaux de chair qui formait sa bouche fine et si tentante. Il se souvint du baiser qu'il lui avait volé, sentant le désir d'y goûter de nouveau monter en lui. Il était foutu. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé et encore moins se contenter d'une relation platonique et normale. Il était complètement fou de lui et il pouvait bien faire comme si de rien n'était, se mentir à lui-même ne ferai qu'empirer la situation. Il devait y faire face s'il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras, les Chasseurs pouvaient tout aussi bien venir s'occuper de lui sur le champ.

Il regarda de nouveau l'ado dans les yeux quand il l'entendit se lever et s'éclaircir la gorge non sans difficulté.

- Je suppose que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était pas un cauchemar, vu que ma tête est encore un peu étourdit par l'alcool et que je me sens tellement honteux et dépressif que j'ai juste envie de courir à travers la pièce et de me fracasser la tête dans le mur. – déclara-t-il timidement en bougeant ses mains comme pour accompagner ses paroles.

Stiles le regardait avec appréhension. Devant le silence du brun, il sentit son cœur se serrer et il acquiesça de la tête avant de tourner les talons. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il fut arrêté par une voix aussi hésitante que lui.

- On doit parler.

Stiles s'immobilisa.

- Ouais, bin, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille et l'idée même de parler de ce qui s'est passé ne m'emballe pas trop donc… non merci. – répondit-il sans se retourner.

Il voulait s'enfuir, mais ses jambes tremblaient toujours et rien que le fait de se tenir debout était déjà difficile. Il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même pour avoir pensé ne serait-ce une seule seconde qu'il serait capable de courir. Il fit un pas vers la sortie. L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Stiles.

La voix était emplit d'émotions. Stiles serra les poings, sa gorge rendue douloureuse par les larmes qu'il tentait désespérément de garder en lui.

- Je rentre. J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment donc… s'il te plaît, n'appelle pas… ne vient pas chez moi… oublie-moi pendant quelque temps.

- Stiles. – dit-il simplement, d'une voix suppliante.

Alors qu'il s'avança vers la porte, il sentit la main chaude de Derek attraper la sienne mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à tourner les yeux vers lui. Il savait que son cœur ne se briserait qu'un peu plus s'il plongeait dans ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

- Stiles. – répéta-t-il, attrapant l'autre bras afin de le tourner face à lui.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Est-ce que c'est trop demander de vouloir être un peu seul ?! – cria-t-il, tentant de se libérer mais la poigne du loup était trop forte pour lui.

- On doit parler. Ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Si ça l'est. Il n'y a pas de malentendu, j'ai pigé le message, t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu t'es bien amusé à te foutre de moi mais maintenant ça suffit. Est-ce que tu crois que je suis heureux avec ces sentiments ? Absolument pas ! Donc maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'enterrer pendant quelques jours, juste le temps que ma honte s'efface. Ensuite je tournerai la page, j'essaierai d'avoir une vie normale, je dirai à Scott que je ne me mêlerai plus de vos petites aventures entre loup-garou et comme ça tu ne m'auras plus dans tes pattes en te faisant chier constamment.

- Tu ne me fais pas chier. Et je ne te déteste pas.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cesses de me persécuter depuis que tu sais que j'ai un faible pour toi ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de te moquer de moi, de me briser, tantôt en m'ignorant tantôt en me séduisant. Je suis fatigué de ce petit jeu.

- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que Scott t'as amené chez moi. Il est au courant.

- Quoi… ? Comment… ?

- Je lui ai dit. D'ailleurs il était plutôt triste que tu ne lui aies pas avoué toi-même. – répondit-il en ignorant le visage outré du jeune. – Et si j'ai été un gros con avec toi c'est juste que… je suis juste… intimidé par toi.

Stiles le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Il resta un instant immobile. Après un long silence, il le regarda, déçu et vexé.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? Tu as passé des mois à imaginer tellement de façon de me ridiculiser et là tu ne peux rien me sortir de mieux ? Allez, Derek, je sais que tu peux trouver mieux. Allez, essai encore. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me faire avoir par une excuse aussi merdique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Stiles, je ne plaisante pas. J'essaie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi.

- Une discussion sérieuse ? Une discussion SERIEUSE ?! En déclarant que TOI, le grand méchant Alpha, est intimidé par MOI, un foutu geek qui a un faible pour un putain de loup-garou ? Tu te fous de moi !

- Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile. – soupira Derek.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner ! En fait, ce qui est arrivé cette après-midi, c'était parce que je t'effrayais, c'est ça ? – se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il le fixa simplement, trop blasé par les habituels sarcasmes que le garçon employait comme auto-défense dans les situations gênantes. Stiles devenait de plus en plus inconfortable au fur et à mesure que le silence s'éternisait. Il baissa les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste tout oublier s'il te plaît ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? – demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Derek libéra le garçon, son cœur semblant soudainement vide.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

- Comment peux-tu… Tu es sérieux là ? Tu me pose vraiment cette question ? – dit-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.

Sa mâchoire se serra, lançant un regard irrité à l'Alpha. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et lui tourna le dos, s'avançant vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta et refit face au loup, revenant vers lui et pointant un doigt sur son torse musclé.

- Tu… Tu m'as repoussé. – déclara-t-il, les yeux brillant de chagrin. – Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'ai pas rejeté.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé chier ?

- Je… C'était juste… - hésita-t-il, ne trouvant pas les mots/

- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un jouet pour chien. Je ne suis pas là pour te distraire quand tu t'emmerdes et être mis de côté une fois que tu t'es lassé de moi. – répondit-il avec amertume.

Stiles serra la mâchoire de nouveau puis tourna les talons. Une main l'attrapa et ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de Derek avec passion. Le lycéen rompu le baiser après un moment, se rappelant qu'il était en colère contre l'homme en face de lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Le brun se colla à lui, l'incitant à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent un obstacle. Puis Derek le poussa et il senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre durant sa chute. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le matelas, le loup se coucha sur lui. Stiles écarta les cuisses contre sa volonté, maudissant son inconscient d'avoir autant envi de l'Alpha. C'était comme si deux personnalités étaient en lui, partagé entre sa peur de n'être qu'un jouet et l'immense désir qu'il avait pour le loup-garou. Derek pressa son corps sur celui du jeune, leur bassin collé l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles aurait lâché un « oh mon dieu » si sa gorge n'avait pas déjà été encombrée par un gémissement. Il serra les lèvres immédiatement, se sentant honteux d'avoir laissé s'échapper un tel son. Le souffle chaud de Derek sur sa nuque le fit frissonner, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément au t-shirt du loup. Il ferma les yeux pendant que les lèvres de l'Alpha déposaient de nombreux baisers le long de sa gorge, puis sa mâchoire pour finir vers son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe. Stiles avait du mal à respirer, comme si ses poumons étaient soudainement trop petit pour contenir tout l'air qu'il aspirait. Il voulait ordonner au brun d'arrêter mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir et n'avait pas la volonté de s'en priver. Il passa ses mains sous le vêtement de Derek et caressa son dos, le collant un peu plus contre lui. La jouissance que lui procuraient les attentions du brun commençaient à lui monter à la tête. Il grogna lorsque les baisers et les mordillements s'arrêtèrent brusquement, se maudissant pour la frustration qui s'emparait de lui alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud caresser la peau sensible de sa nuque. Il attendit quelques secondes mais le brun restait immobile. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait et s'il devait le repousser, l'inquiétude s'emparant de lui lorsqu'il sentit la respiration du loup-garou devenir de plus en plus rapide et difficile.

Un frisson parcouru son corps. Il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il ne pouvait voir que son partenaire avait des yeux rouges brillants, des mains aux griffes acérées et des crocs à quelques centimètres de sa gorge offerte et tentante, parés rien que pour lui.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente! Ce chapitre était déjà pratiquement finit quand j'ai mis mon deuxième chapitre en ligne mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, impossible de le finir. Tout ce que j'écrivais ne me satisfaisait pas. Je crois que j'ai écrit au moins vingt fins différentes ! J'en ai gardé certaines que je trouvais géniales mais qui n'allaient pas avec cette histoire mais je compte bien les réutiliser. Bref, j'ai finalement réussi à finir ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je le voulais à la base mais bon… au moins c'est fait et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Si vraiment c'est si mauvais, je le réécrirai. Alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J Et aussi, je voudrais savoir si vous aimez les histoires « rated M » parce que j'avais prévu d'en écrire un pour la fin mais ça dépendra de vos demandes. Alors, un p'tit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? J


	4. Chapter 4

**HEART NEVER LIES**

**Note de l'auteur:**Coucou tout le monde! Je suis tellement désolée pour cette mise en ligne tardive! J'ai eu trois semaines de boulot très chargées et de plus je suis tombée malade pendant quatre jours… bref, tout ça pour dire ça m'a pris plus longtemps pour écrire et surtout, traduire, d'autant plus que mon chapitre s'est avéré bien plus long que je n'avais prévu… le double! Donc, voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Comme vous avez pu le voir le rating a changé, ce chapitre contient du M (très léger mais il y en a). La partie lemon est plus longue que je n'avais prévue mais soft. Une de mes lectrices n'était pas trop enjouée pour la partie sexuelle donc j'espère satisfaire tout le monde. Ce n'est pas un gros rated M, mais j'espère qu'il sera agréable à lire car ce n'est pas juste une partie de jambes en l'air, alors pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas habituellement fans, vous pouvez essayer Bonne lecture!

**PS: **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte , un très grand merci pour vos commentaires: **Mary, Kat, Claiire.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE ****4**

- De… Derek?

La voix de Stiles brisa le silence épais, faisant sursauter légèrement le loup-garou et le sortant de sa transe. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait. Il redevint normal lorsqu'il commença à paniquer.

- Derek?! - s'éleva de nouveau la voix inquiète du jeune.

Mais l'Alpha ne l'écoutait pas, trop concentré sur le feu qui brûlait son corps. Il avait tellement envie de lui! Il pouvait déjà sentir son exploser à la simple idée de goûter ses lèvres douces et délicieuses. Il ne cessait de s'enivrer de l'odeur sucrée, essayant de calmer son pouls, sachant parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il perdait le contrôle. Encore. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, pas comme ça! Il ne pouvait croire que son désir pour le gamin était la raison de cette transformation involontaire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre?

- Derek? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - demanda-t-il encore, affolé.

- Rien... - répondit-il d'une voix qui était loin d'être assurée.

Derek inspira et expira, le plus lentement possible qu'il put mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il sentit son corps trembler, ses griffes et ses crocs commençaient à pousser avant qu'il ne se concentre et arrive à les faire se rétracter. Il savait que ça ne durerai pas. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, tentant de cacher ses problèmes physiques.

- Pars. Je... J'ai besoin d'être seul. - murmura-t-il.

- Quoi? Attends, tu m'as empêché de partir pour pouvoir m'envoyer chier une demi-heure plus tard? Tu... Tu me rejettes encore?!

- Ne pose pas de questions. Sors d'ici, c'est tout. On en parlera demain. Tu dois partir, tu comprends? - dit-il d'une voix dure.

- Non! Putain c'est quoi ton problème?!

Derek sentait son loup prendre un peu plus le contrôle. Il allait se lever mais Stiles attrapa son bras.

- Arrêtes de t'enfuir! Je veux une explication. Maintenant! - cria-t-il avant de voir les crocs. - Attends, pourquoi tu te transforme? T'avais pas dit que tu avais toujours le contrôle?

- Oui eh bien comme tu peux le voir... quelque chose... me fait perdre mon "point d'attache". - répondit-il faiblement, ne désirant pas avouer que ce quelque chose était lui.

- Mais... quoi? Je peux faire quelque chose? Est-ce que... c'est ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois? - demanda-t-il en relâchant sa prise.

Stiles était effrayé mais il voulait l'aider à regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme aussi perdu et apeuré. Il s'approcha du loup-garou et se tint là à un mètre de lui. Derek le regarda abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu es supposé t'enfuir abrutit !

- Je me sens tellement aimé avec toi ! Merci ! Je veux t'aider alors tu pourrais me parler plus gentiment, non ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin... de ton aide. Va-t'en, c'est tout. - répondit-il, à bout de souffle.

- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à coopérer. Laisser d'autre personne t'aider pourrai améliorer ta vie merdique et solitaire.

- La ferme et fous le camp d'ici ! Tout de suite! - dit-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix tremblante et presque inaudible. - Avant que je ne te blesse.

Son visage affichait de la colère et pourtant sa voix était chargée de souffrance et de peur. Stiles respira un bon coup, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Le loup était vraiment un emmerdeur ! Il sentait la colère monter. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé et allongé sur un lit s'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ? Pourquoi le détestait-il autant ? Il se figeât. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il l'avait aperçu ! Ses griffes avait commencées à se rétracter quand il lui avait crié dessus. C'était la solution ! Il l'avait entendu dire un jour que son « point d'attache » était la colère. Oh, ça, il pouvait tout à fait le faire. C'était dans ses veines. Il posa sur lui un regard dégouté.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'apprécie autant ! T'es qu'un gros con ! Enfin, t'es plutôt sexy, genre SUPER sexy ! Mais c'est tout. Tu es faible, t'as complètement foiré en tant qu'Alpha et franchement, tu n'aurais jamais rien pu faire contre le Kanima sans aide. C'est pathétique ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ces putains de sentiments pour un tel raté ! En fait, je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à m'en remettre. Ce n'est pas comme si je manquais quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Derek serra les dents et se tourna vers le garçon, ses yeux rouges brillants.

- Ferme-la ! Ferme ta putain de gueule ! – cria-t-il avant que l'expression de rage qui tirait son visage ne fasse place à la douleur et le désespoir. – Ne vas-tu pas… la fermer… pour une fois dans ta vie ? – souffla-t-il, blessé.

Stiles sentit son cœur se briser. Mais un léger sourire apparut timidement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que Derek se retransformait en humain. Le loup-garou baissa le regard sur ses mains sans griffes avant de lever les yeux vers le lycéen avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Comment avait-il reprit le contrôle aussi facilement ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, quelqu'un l'interrompit.

- Stiles ! Stiles ! Tu vas bien ?

Scott entra en trombe dans la pièce, à bout de souffle and le visage inquiet. Il s'arrêta, ses yeux sautant alternativement sur chacun des deux hommes avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il avança vers Stiles et l'enlaça avec force.

- Dieu merci, tu n'as rien.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien mec. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Peter m'a appelé. Il a dit que Derek était en train de perdre le contrôle et que tu étais en danger. Je… j'ai sauté en voiture et conduit ici aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- C'est trop gentil ! Il y en a au moins un qui tient à ce point à moi. – déclara-t-il sans regarder l'Alpha mais il était évident pour tous que la réplique lui était destinée.

- Alors ? Est-ce que… vous avez parlé un peu ?

- Oh oui, on a bien parlé. Tout a été mis au point, pas qu'il y avait grand-chose à faire mais au moins, ça a été assez… intéressant. On peut rentrer à la maison. – dit-il avec assurance.

- D'accords. – répondit-il en tournant le regard vers le loup silencieux, se demandant ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais Derek avait les yeux fixés au sol. – Alors allons-y.

Alors que Stiles sortit de la chambre sans avoir regardé ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois l'Alpha depuis que son meilleur ami était arrivé, Scott jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le loup avant de le suivre. Derek avait regardé le jeune garçon partir, ses yeux verts emplis de tristesse, serrant le cœur du bêta. L'atmosphère était si tendue quand il était entré dans la pièce qu'il n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais contrairement à ce que son ami lui avait assuré, tout n'était apparemment pas réglé. La voix de Stiles s'éleva du bas des escaliers. Il adressa un regard de compréhension à l'homme abattu qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui croisait maintenant son regard.

- Je t'appelle plus tard. – lui dit-il, tentant du mieux qu'il put de ne pas trop lui montrer la pitié qu'il avait pour lui.

Le loup ne répondit pas. Il resta là, fixant de nouveau le sol. Donc Scott parti.

Les deux amis étaient dans la voiture quand le brun rompit le silence.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Derek semblait…il ne semblait pas aller très bien. Ou plutôt, il paraissait… dépressif, blessé.

- Sérieux, Scott, tu te souviens de qui tu parles ? – répondit-il, levant les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où Derek les observait comme une ombre. – C'est lui qui ne se soucie pas des autres. Comme s'il pouvait être blessé par des mots ! – ajouta-t-il, fixant la silhouette à demi-cachée de l'Alpha, sachant pertinemment que le loup les écoutait.

Scott ne dit rien d'autre. Il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna de la maison délabrée.

Stiles n'entendit pas parler de Derek de toute la semaine. Scott n'arrêta pas de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais son ami ne voulait rien lui dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avoir raison de ses nerfs.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, arrête de me harceler. C'est un grand garçon, il va bien. Quand il sera fatigué d'être un trou du cul, il reviendra.

- Je dois savoir, Stiles. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone et quand je suis allé à la maison des Hale, Peter m'a dit qu'il avait passé deux jours dans sa chambre à frapper les murs et grogner contre toi avant de s'enfuir dans les bois sans revenir. Est-ce que tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait quand tu es parti? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Quoi? He! C'est lui qui n'a pas arrêté de me torturer pendant des mois. – s'offensa-t-il. Pourtant il capitula devant le regard sérieux de Scott. – D'accord! Il était en train de se transformer et j'ai juste pensé que si je le mettais hors de lui ça lui rendrait son "point d'attache" qu'il avait d'habitude pour garder le contrôle. Et, oui, j'en ai profité pour me venger et j'ai été un peu dur mais rien qu'il ne peut endurer. Enfin c'est Derek, quoi! Il est loin d'être sensible, pas comme toi. – se défendit-il. Voyant le regard inquiet de son ami, il ajouta. – Scott, fais-moi confiance. Il était très en colère contre moi. Quand il aura fini de faire la gueule, il viendra me persécuter et sera de nouveau heureux. Alors soit patient.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il y avait en lui, Stiles. – déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner de l'humain, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Dans la soirée, après avoir passé un dîner agréable avec son père, Stiles remonta dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il entra, il alluma la lumière et sursauta à la vue de l'Alpha qui l'attendait dans un coin de la pièce. Il tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il posa son regard sur lui, un peu rassuré de voir qu'il était de retour en ville et surtout qu'il allait bien. Il ferma la porte et alla s'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps de payer. Ecoute, je sais que tu es furieux contre moi mais s'il te plait, ne me frappe pas au visage. Je veux rester mignon. – dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles? – dit-il d'une voix fatigue qui serra le cœur de Stiles.

- Tu… tu n'es pas venu pour me frapper? Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour?

- Non. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Vraiment? Eh bien… ouais, d'accords. C'est quoi ta question?

Derek le fixait avec son habituel regard intense mais Stiles pouvait y apercevoir quelque chose d'autre. Il ne pouvait la nommer mais quel que soit cette chose, elle brisa son cœur. Derek serra sa mâchoire, une étrange lueur brillant rapidement dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tu… - commença-t-il avant de fermer sa bouche. Une seconde après, il paraissait complètement résigné et parle de nouveau. – Comment savais-tu que je reprendrais le contrôle avec ce que tu m'as dit?

Stiles le regarda, ébahit. Il se foutait de lui, non? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait lui demander, il pourrait le jurer. L'hésitation qu'il avait montré le prouvait, il avait changé de question au dernier moment.

- Eh bien, tu nous avais dit que ton "point d'attache" était la colère. – répondit-il quand même, étudiant l'étrange comportement du loup-garou.

Derek acquiesça, debout, immobile comme s'il attendait quelque chose avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander?

Le brun s'arrêta. Stiles fut choqué par la tristesse et… la douleur?!... qui se reflétait dans ses yeux émeraude. Sa gorge devint sèche et son cœur s'affola, attirant l'attention de Derek qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il déglutit et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance, semblant enfin comprendre les paroles de Scott. S'il avait raison, il n'avait probablement jamais autant merdé de toute sa vie!

- Bien, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ce jeu merdique et faire le point une fois pour toute? Pourquoi tu ne serais pas franc et sincère pour une fois? Viens là, je ne mords pas tu sais. – plaisanta-t-il, heureux de voir l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres et tapotant le bord du lit à côté de lui.

Derek hésita un instant avant de s'approcher lentement du lit. Il s'assit près du garçon et fixa un point en face de lui. Un lourd silence tomba. Après un moment, Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Super, j'adore cette atmosphère gênée que l'on partage mais on a vraiment besoin de mettre les choses au point entre nous avant que je ne devienne fou.

- Nous? – demanda-t-il, ses sourcils levés. – Tu n'avais pas dit que tu tournerais la page assez facilement?

Stiles respira profondément. "C'est partit, on va enfin pourvoir régler tout ce merdier." pensa-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu as disparu pendant quelques jours à cause de ce que je t'ai dit? Ecoute, j'ai dit tout ça parce que j'étais effrayé. Tu te transformais contre ta volonté, perdant le contrôle et j'essayais désespérément de trouver un moyen de t'aider. Je me suis rappelé que tu nous avais dit que la colère était ton "point d'attache" et donc j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Et sincèrement, qui est le meilleur pour te faire chier? – déclara-t-il fièrement, se désignant en pointant ses pouces vers lui-même. – Tu sais, normalement le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que toi suffit à te mettre en colère mais je suppose que tu as fini par t'habituer à moi alors j'ai dû augmenter un peu le niveau.

- Donc tu as dit ça pour que je sois…

- En colère. Oui. Pourquoi? Tu croyais que je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit? – demanda-t-il en rigolant. Mais le visage de Derek était sérieux. – Oh mon dieu, c'est ce que tu pensais! Je suis désolé mais au moins ça a fonctionné.

- Ouais, sauf que je n'étais pas en colère.

- Mais bien sûr! Si tu avais vu ta tête! Tu m'as hurlé dessus pour que je la ferme. – répliqua-t-il avant de marquer une pause. – Attends, Scott m'a dit ça aussi. Si ce n'était pas de la colère alors qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Rien du tout. – répondit Derek en serrant les dents et détournant son regard. – Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être blessé par des mots.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de réaliser le sens de ses paroles. Il regarda l'homme, sentant les remords l'assaillir.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé. J'ai sorti les premières choses qui me venaient à l'esprit à ce moment-là. J'étais paniqué! Je voulais juste que tu redeviennes normal. - Tout ce que j'ai dit n'était qu'un mensonge. – dit-il doucement avant de faire une pause. – Enfin, c'est vrai que je me demande comment je peux t'apprécier autant parce que, franchement, je suis désolé mais tu es vraiment un gros con. Et tu es vraiment super sexy, c'est évident. Mais je ne pense absolument pas que tu es un raté ou faible ou pathétique.

Derek était plongé dans ses yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Stiles détourna le regard, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête, fixant ses mains tremblantes.

- Et garde tes sarcasmes pour toi. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas tourner la page aussi facilement bien que j'aimerais le pouvoir.

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. – murmura le loup.

Stiles le regarda de nouveau, sa respiration coupée par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Derek posa une main sur une de ses joues et le caressa doucement. Puis il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres avec hésitation sur celles du lycéen. Le contact était doux, retenu et incertain, tout l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé jusqu'à présent. Leurs yeux étaient clos et leur cœur battait vite. Stiles posa sa main sur celle qui était toujours sur sa joue et le regarda quand ils se séparèrent, se sondant mutuellement. Derek pouvait sentir le désir du jeune garçon mélangé à l'anxiété et à la peur. Sentiments compréhensibles vue ce qu'il s'était passé à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Stiles baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. L'Alpha attendit un peu mais le garçon ne semblait pas trouver les mots. Alors il prit la parole, essayant désespérément de formuler à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait.

- Stiles, donne-moi une autre chance. - supplia-t-il d'une voix tendre qui surprit l'humain. - Je... j'ai tellement envie de toi. - murmura-t-il, provoquant des frissons dans le corps du jeune.

Derek se donna mentalement un coup dans la tête pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire à quel point il l'aimait? Il serra les dents, préparant sa déclaration mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, le visage de Stiles se rapprocha, interrompant sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Le lycéen hésita un instant, immobile alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, avant de fermer les yeux et de fermer le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement mais le baiser était franc. Le loup-garou pressa un peu plus, prenant son visage dans ses mains et approfondissant l'échange. La température de leur corps commençait à grimper. Alors que le baiser devenait intense, Derek libéra les joues de son partenaire et plaça ses mains dans son dos pour le tirer à lui. Le jeune se retrouva sur les genoux du loup, ses cuisses entourant les hanches de l'homme. Stiles passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et tenta de cacher son embarras. Il savait ce qui allait arriver et il se maudit pour la peur qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Et aucun doute que Derek pouvait le sentir.

Les mains de l'Alpha se frayèrent un chemin sous son t-shirt, caressant son corps avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible chez le brun. Il mit fin au baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou de garçon, léchant et mordillant la peau chaude. Puis il enleva le vêtement, révélant le buste finement musclé. Il reposa ses lèvres sur la peau, descendant vers le torse, ses mains sur ses hanches le collant fort contre lui. Stiles pouvait sentir le loup-garou devenir dur sous lui et son propre pantalon commençait à se faire très serré au fur et à mesure de son excitation grandissante. Son corps se tendit soudainement, sa prise sur les épaules larges de l'homme se resserra et son cœur s'affola un peu plus. Derek se redressa et le regarda avec intensité. Son regard était brûlant.

- Stiles... - l'appela-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. - On n'est pas obligé de... si tu n'es pas...

- Quoi? Non, non, c'est bon. Je... j'en ai envie. - répondit-il, son visage rouge vif.

- Tu as toujours peur de moi, je peux le sentir. Je ne veux pas que tu...

- C'est faux! Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis juste... nerveux. Mais j'en ai très envie. Vraiment. Il n'y a pas moyen que je loupe l'occasion de partager mon lit avec le sexy Derek Hale.

- Que veux-tu dire "louper l'occasion"?

- Eh bien, tu sais... Tu es là, m'enlaçant, tout excité pour moi et...

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis juste là pour te sauter?

- Non! Non... Je pensais juste que... D'accords, ouais c'est peut-être ce que je pensais... mais... apparemment ce n'est pas le cas... - dit-il gêné, rougissant de plus belle.

- Je sais que je me comporte en gros con la plupart du temps mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis le genre de mec qui baise le premier venu.

- Je... Je suis désolé. Comment je suis supposé savoir que tu veux de moi, genre vraiment MOI. C'est juste... - dit-il se sentant honteux.

- Stiles.

- Peut-on juste retourner au moment où on ne parlait pas...

- Stiles.

- … et où on passait un agréable moment avant que je ne bousille tout et...

- Stiles, la ferme!

Le jeune garçon le regarda, muet. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait juste de se faire gronder. Derek soupira, exaspéré.

- Comment peux-tu être si emmerdant et adorable en même temps? - déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire en entendant le cœur de Stiles louper un battement. - C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie autant.

Stiles ouvrit grand ses yeux et son rythme cardiaque s'affola. Derek l'embrassa en l'allongeant sur le dos avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Le garçon ouvrit ses cuisses pour l'accueillir, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, le tirant à lui. Le baiser avait tout d'abords été doux et tendre mais il devint vite passionné, rendant les deux hommes fébriles sous le désir croissant qu'ils partageaient. Derek enleva son t-shirt, s'allongeant sur son partenaire pour sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres. Une de ses mains descendit sur son flanc pour atteindre son pantalon qu'il commença à détacher. Puis il le fit glisser avec le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes afin de libérer son érection qu'il prit doucement en main. Il fit de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Stiles se cambra, haletant. Puis il se rassit, enleva ses propres vêtements pendant que Stiles se débarrassait totalement de son pantalon et boxer. Derek posa son regard sur lui, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Quoi? Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi? - demanda-t-il, boudant un peu.

- Je me demande juste pourquoi tu te caches derrière ce genre de vêtements larges. Tu es plutôt bien foutu.

- Eh! Je n'autorise personne à critiquer mes jeans et pulls à capuche. Je les adore. Ils sont très confortabl... - s'offensa-t-il avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres du brun.

L'Alpha s'allongea, pressant son érection contre celle du jeune, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il agrippa gentiment ses jambes, les soulevant pour avoir un meilleur accès et rompit le baiser. Il fixa de nouveau le garçon, le questionnant silencieusement du regard, lui laissant une chance de faire marche arrière s'il le souhaitait mais Stiles passa une main derrière sa nuque et le tira à lui pour un échange fougueux qui mit le feu au corps du loup. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils eurent besoin d'air. Derek s'attaqua immédiatement à sa peau, léchant, embrassant et mordillant le long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa gorge jusqu'à son épaule. Stiles plongea ses doigts dans la douce chevelure noire, se délectant des délicieuses attentions. Le brun caressa le corps de son partenaire jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses et entreprit d'y insérer un doigt. L'humain se tendit, cambrant son dos et serrant les dents pour ne laisser passer aucun son qui trahirait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il essaya de se détendre et de se focaliser sur le plaisir que les lèvres de l'homme lui donnaient. Derek était très attentionné et doux. Après un court moment, il commença à sentir son corps s'habitué à la présence. Le loup-garou le remarqua également et prépara un deuxième doigt. Stiles respirait difficilement, ses mains désormais sur les épaules musclées s'agrippaient avec force. Alors que Stiles devenait accoutumé il retira ses doigts et plaça son pénis à l'entrée. Il sentit Stiles frissonné, sachant parfaitement ce qui était sur le point de se passer, le rendant anxieux. Il le pénétra très lentement, à l'affut d'un quelconque signe de douleur insoutenable sur le visage de son amant. Le jeune home sentit le membre gonflé s'insérer en lui, provoquant une souffrance grandissante dans le bas de son dos mais il mordit sa lèvre inférieure afin de garder le contrôle sur la plainte qui menaçait de sortir et qui alerterait son partenaire. Une fois qu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur, Derek s'immobilisa, laissant le temps au garçon de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Il vit son visage tendu, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses sourcils froncés. Il était en train de lui faire mal. Il releva un peu son torse en se redressant sur ses mains, lui donnant un coup de rein involontaire qui rendit la pénétration un peu plus profonde. Le lycéen laissa soudainement échapper un hoquet, enlaçant la nuque du loup comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Derek sentit l'inquiétude le gagner.

- Stiles… ça va?

- O…oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. – répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Stiles, tu n'es…

- P'tain, Derek, je suis au Paradis! Arrêtes de t'en faire, je vais plus que bien. – lança-t-il en le fixant avant de sourire comme un idiot et de le regarder avec désir. – Je te jure que si tu ne re-bouge pas comme ça dans les secondes qui suivent, je vais vraiment être très en colère et tu ferais mieux de vérifier ce que tu mangeras dans les prochains jours pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de Tue-Loup dans ta nourriture. Parce que c'était trop bon et que j'en veux beaucoup plus. Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter et fais ce que tu es supposé faire. Tout de suite! – dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément en tentant de cacher son embarras.

Derek sourit, laissant le gamin capturer ses lèvres. Puis il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, accélérant avec les halètements et les gémissements de son amant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Alpha pour trouver le point sensible du jeune, qui le plongea dans un plaisir infini, lui faisant tourner la tête. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses omoplates. Derek donnait de puissants coups de rein, tous deux respirant avec difficulté, leur corps brûlant et couvert de sueur. Le brun n'avait jamais été aussi excité. L'orifice du garçon était très étroit, lui donnant un tel plaisir que son corps était en feu. Dangereusement en feu. Cela ne pouvait se produire. Il sentit ses griffes sortir, les plantant dans le matelas immédiatement afin de les cacher. Il devait garder le contrôle. Il ne pouvait penser à ce qui arriverait à son ami s'il se transformait et perdait l'esprit. Il ferma ses yeux, se focalisant sur la voix du jeune gémissant son nom, le contact de ses mains sur ses épaules et les battements de leur cœur battant à l'unisson. La rage brûlante commença à s'atténuer, libérant son corps et permettant à ses griffes de se rétracter. Il venait de trouver son nouveau "point d'attache". Stiles. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait. Et au lieu de l'effrayer, cette révélation le rendit euphorique. Parce qu'il était actuellement en lui et entièrement à lui, vibrant et gémissant pour lui.

Stiles faisait de son mieux pour ne pas crier. Il n'était pas préparé pour de telles sensations. Se sentant sur le point d'exploser, il enlaça fortement son amant avant que le liquide blanc et chaud ne se répande entre eux. Le loup-garou le suivit un instant après, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune. Ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle. Après un moment, Derek s'allongea aux côtés du lycéen qui se pencha vers sa table de chevet afin d'en sortir des mouchoirs.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, je ne voulais pas… - dit-il, gêné, en essuyant le sperme du corps du brun.

Derek posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- C'est bon. Arrêtes de paniquer. – répondit-il avant de lui prendre un mouchoir et d'essuyer son ventre.

Le jeune se rallongea sur le côté et remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Il fronça les sourcils et passa un doigt sur le matelas. Il ouvrit sa bouche, choqué.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que c'est… des marques de griffes ? Tu t'es transformé ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mais… comment… quand… pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, j'ai regagné le contrôle assez facilement. J'ai trouvé mon nouveau « point d'attache ».

- Sérieux ? Super ! C'est quoi ?

- Toi, gémissant mon nom. – déclara-t-il, exultant.

Stiles devint rouge et embarrassé, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche, exceptionnellement à court de mot. Voyant le regard moqueur, il grogna en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette conversation. Le loup se leva et partit jeter les mouchoirs usagés dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il ramassa ses affaires et mit ses sous-vêtements et pantalon avant d'entendre des battements irréguliers. Il jeta un œil vers son compagnon. Son visage était neutre mais son pouls trahissait sa détresse. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Stiles, je ne vais pas m'enfuir ou te larguer ou quoique ce soit que tu sembles penser. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que ton père me surprenne dans ton lit demain matin. Je ne pense pas que ça se finirait bien.

- Je sais. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je ne suis pas inquiet. Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je vais bien. Très bien.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Les gens peuvent faire de leur mieux pour mentir mais le cœur, lui, ne ment jamais. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, pendant que je me rhabillais, ton cœur a été instable. C'est le signe caractéristique de l'insécurité. – soupira-t-il, fatigué par ses tentatives constantes de mensonges.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et arrêtes d'écouter les battements de mon cœur. C'est trop injuste ! Maudis sois tes superpouvoirs de loup. – dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour bouder.

Derek sourit tendrement. Il s'allongea derrière lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Eh, arrêtes de faire la tête. Tu te comportes comme un gosse. – lui dit-il doucement.

Stiles marmonna avant de faire une pause et de se retourner face au brun, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Ah ouais? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que techniquement, aux yeux de la loi je le suis toujours. Ce que tu viens de faire ce soir ça s'appelle un détournement de mineur.

- Ah, donc tu préfères qu'on attende que tu ais l'âge légale avant de recommencer? Dommage, j'avais plein de chose en réserve à te montrer… pour les prochaines fois. Enfin bon, ça attendra.

- Non! … Je veux dire, je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens-là… quel genre de chose? – demanda-t-il, son visage devenant cramoisie avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. – Et combien de fois tu envisages de le faire avec moi ?

La question était étrange et gauche mais Derek savait ce qu'il demandait réellement. Il afficha son expression offensée.

- Quel genre d'image tu as de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air si émotionnellement indisponible ? Je croyais avoir été plutôt clair sur ce que j'attendais de toi.

- Ouais, ben désolé mais on dira vraiment que tu refuses tout attachement émotionnel. Comment je suis supposé te croire ? Je n'ai pas une ouïe super développée pour entendre le rythme cardiaque des gens comme toi.

- Des fois tu n'en as pas besoin. – murmura-t-il, plaçant la main du jeune sur son torse là où se trouvait son cœur.

Stiles sentit le battement régulier et normal sous sa paume. Derek se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec une tendresse comme il n'en aurait jamais rêvé. Et à sa grande surprise, le cœur de l'Alpha s'était soudainement affolé. Quand ils rompirent le contact, Stiles refusa de regarder l'homme, pinçant ses lèvres pour empêcher l'immense sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres de part et d'autre de son visage. Il se blottit contre son amant et respira profondément. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il aimait tellement son loup aigri! C'était presque encensé, mais le plus bizarre était que le brun l'aimait également.

- Je sais que tu dois y aller mais est-ce que tu peux… rester encore un peu s'il te plaît ?

- Oui. – murmura-t-il, enlaçant le jeune et déposant un baiser sur son front.

Stiles ferma les yeux. La chaleur du loup-garou était confortable. Il sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Il avait peur de se réveiller le matin et de réaliser que tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur le torse de son compagnon pour sentir son cœur battre. Il avait besoin d'une chose à laquelle s'accrocher. Il avait besoin de lui dire.

- Derek… Je t'aime.

Et juste avant qu'il ne soit emporté par le sommeil, il l'avait senti. Le rocher auquel il s'accrocherait désormais. La promesse que tout était réel. Parce que la façon dont le cœur sous sa main s'était figé puis emballé, ne pouvait être un mensonge.

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien, nous y voilà. C'était la fin. Un dernier petit commentaire ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me suivre, j'ai quelques autres histoires de Sterek en cours et qui seront publiés bientôt j'espère. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
